


Pepper's favourite boy toys

by manorabrucelee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boss Pepper, I'm not sure how to tag this, Multi, Pepper is the boss and all she says goes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve and Tony are good boys, Steve and Tony have shower sex, Steve has sex with Tony and Pepper, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, pepper has a long day then gets sex, sex is had with Pepper, well pornish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: Pepper has along day at work and then comes home to Tony and Steve and they try to sex her up !This was my pathetic attempt at writing Pepper/Tony/Steve porn for my good friend Tigger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledsprocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/gifts).



Pepper was sitting in a meeting. Like all other meetings, she smiled and put on her best _I understood your point a half hour ago, but as_ _you are a senior member of the board I can't really tell you off for_ _talking too long_ face. 

 

When her meeting _finally_ came to an end, she looked at her phone screen and saw that she had about 14 messages from Tony. When she opened the first one she rolled her eyes; Tony’s first message was _Bored out of my mind and found a blond dude in_ _my shower. Do you think I should fuck him for fun?_ From there, the messages kept on rolling, with pictures and videos of Steve and Tony having shower sex. One particular video had Tony pinned to the wall, begging for release while Steve drilled into him. Steve finally let him go when he all but fainted from over stimulation. 

 

Tony ended the video with a whine. "I'm telling the Boss on you. She doesn't like it when I'm wrecked.” 

 

Like the good little boy scout that he was, Steve had proceeded to send a very lengthy, apologetic voice note starting off with, "Sorry Boss, but he was asking for it. He was teasing and teasing, and I just couldn’t help myself". 

 

Smirking to herself, Pepper sent them both a frowning face with the caption, "Get ready for me.” 

 

After she’d sent the messages, she smiled up at the people in the room filing into the room; her second meeting was starting.  
  


\---

 

At home, the boys got the frowning face message from Pepper and immediately went about getting ready for the Boss. Tony laid down for Steve so he could clean him thoroughly and get all his holes ready. Pepper tended to like playing with the boys in every way possible. 

 

Steve pushed a plug into Tony’s hole just in case she wanted to watch Steve fuck him, and then played with Tony's cock to get a ring on it. Tony was only too happy to reciprocate with Steve. After that, Tony stood at the door waiting for Pepper to come home. 

 

"Someone is in hot waters," Tony grinned, and Steve looked at him and frowned. 

 

"Why am I in hot waters?" 

 

Tony smirked. "Because you wrecked her favorite toy, duh!" 

 

Steve snorted. " _You're_ her favorite toy? The guy that can go 3 times tops? I can go all night long.”

 

"Pfft, you suck at eating pussy and I'm a pro. Unlike you, grandpa, I'm not a one trick pony." 

 

"Neither of you are my favorite toy,” Pepper said as she stepped off the elevator at their shared floor. “I don’t like it when you boys play without me.”

 

"My queen, my mistress, my one and only true love,” Steve gasped, immediately getting into character as he walked over to Pepper to begin taking off her clothes. 

 

"Hey! What's with the one and only true love crap? I'm standing right here!" Tony huffed as he crouched down to take Pepper’s shoes off. He planted little kisses up and down her thighs as he went.  
  
"Boys, boys, less arguing and more worshiping the Boss. I had a long day," Pepper chastised gently as she  stepped over them both and walked to her chair.  
  
Steve followed along behind her on his knees and sat at her feet. He kissed at her legs, nuzzling and rubbing them. "Did the old board members make you sit for hours?" 

 

"How about a drink, Boss? Whiskey? Bourbon? No, no, a dirty Martini – extra dirty, all the olives in the world," Tony grinned as he leaned in to nuzzle at her neck. He pecked her lips. 

 

"I have no idea what I’d do without you boys,” Pepper sighed as Tony left her side to get the drink. Steve kept working her feet as she placed her hand into his golden hair and started to pet him.  
  
Steve kissed a trail all the way to her thigh and lingered there, waiting for her say so to go further inside. Tony came back and handed her the drink, and then leaned in to rub gently at her shoulders as she took a sip.  
  
"Bed," Pepper hummed after a while, obviously enjoying the boys' treatment. 

 

Instead of leaving her to stand, Steve leaned in and physically  picked Pepper up in his arms to carry her to the bed across the room. She settled herself on the bed quickly while Steve and Tony worked at stripping the rest of her clothes off, as well as their own. 

 

"Rough and wild," Pepper ordered quietly, relishing the sensation of cool air on her bare skin. The boys both hummed and nodded.  
  
Steve got her on her back and spread between her legs, hooking them up behind his shoulders while leaning in to start ravaging her pussy. Meanwhile, Tony towered over her and pushed his cock into her mouth. The boys jumped to the fucking part of the evening instead of their usual love making, already too pent up for anything else. Their movement was wild, hot and savage as Pepper tried her best not to gag on Tony's cock and time her breathing between Steve's rams. Then Steve pulled out and flipped her so she was on her stomach while her mouth was still filled by Tony's cock. Steve’s hands went underneath her writhing body to her breasts and worked on squeezing, pulling and teasing her nipples. Meanwhile, Tony wrapped his hand with her hair and started to pull on it so he could steer the suction on his dick. The boys leaned in closer to exchange kisses and moan hard as they both filled her up at both ends.

 

That was just round one of the evening.

 


End file.
